Addison Brooks
Princess Addison Books 'is 2015 a introduced and all around character. Addison is the daughter of Tatterhood. From the story ''Tatterhood. ''She is a Rebel because she thinks that she will never be like her mother, Tatterhood. Character What is Addie like? Addison AKA Addie is someone you might mistake for a hero since she is the hero in the story almost saving her sister and all. But, Addison couldn't like NOT saving the day less! Addie is a shy girl, who would rather not go on a crazy adventure, Addie has convinced herself that the stories she reads in books are enough adventure that she will ever need and she would not like to face all the people/fairies. However, her shyness isn't so big that she is a doormat. Addie ''will ''defend herself if it is needed, but only if it you are pushing her way too far. She is also fairy cowardly, like I said before she won't go on a crazy adventure to find something weird, but don't get yourself thinking that Addie wouldn't do this for her cousin, she might just gain up the courage to do it for Mac because she loves her fairy much. Addie is also fairy intelligent, while she is supposed to be saving the kingdom, she is planning on learning and reading, maybe even getting a higher education in college. Addie also is fairy conscientiousness, which means she thinks before she does anything when she is between a rock and a hard place, Addie has stuck to the saying "You better be safe, then sorry!" Addie is fairy humble, people may say something like "Hey! Nice job on that test! You did the highest in the class-ic!" and Addie would reply like this: "Well, you know I just studied really hard" or maybe she would just give you a humble look and get shy then run away. Addie is fairy encouraging to everyone, everyone but her self that is. Even though she doesn't think that highly of herself, she always thinks other should try as hard as they can, and to be honest, Addie is pretty good at encouraging people. She always tries to be helpful, she sometime volunteers at places that she loves, like the lifairy and the bookstore. Addie is also honest, she never tells lies, you can blame books for this trait, let's just say she read ''The Adventures of Pinocchio, ''so she's pretty much scared of lying. However, She recently picked up the trait of being imaginative, thanks to the 'choose your own adventure' books, but sometimes she can be afraid of them... only if they have life or death choices, when they have those she is a bit freaked out. But Addie isn't just a shy coward that loves books, she can be fairy sassy at times, like if you annoy her enough then you might get a little glare and she might mutter something you might not want to hear, under her breath. Along with this slight sassy part of her, she can be fairy sarcastic, "You're the nicest thing in the world" she might say if you are annoying her. Overall, Addie is a shy bookworm that has a huge brain and a tiny sassy side! What Do the Addie Like to Do? Addie ''loves to read books, and mostly everyone knows that. But she also likes to write stories. Since she is too shy to show anyone her creations are usually frogotten. Addie keeps a daily diary and writes about herself, but with many friends and cool adventures. Mac is usually the only one who is allowed to read her diary. Though she usually sneaks it. XD Addie also has a pegasus named Beauty. They usually go riding after school and if Beauty doesn't get her ride she will wake Addie in the middle of the night and take her. What does Addie look like? TBA Fairy Tale- Tatterhood How The Story Goes! Tatterhood How does Addie fit in? Once Tatterhood married to her prince. She reveals that she doesn't care about her beauty and he respects her. After a few years they had Addie. Relationships Addie's Family Addie's mom, Tatterhood, she a friendly figure in Addie's life. Addie looks up to her mom for being brave, but Addie doesn't want to be like her, it's mostly just Addie thinking "How could you do that?". Tatterhood sometimes tries to make Addie be brave to prepare her for her destiny, but Addie doesn't like that. She doesn't like fighting, swords, and violence. Tatterhood also tries to get Addie to do some magic, but she can barely muster a spark. So Addie sticks to what she knows best! (You knew it was coming!) Books! They read together all the time and have fun doing it. All together Addie and Tatterhood have a pretty solid relationship. Addie doesn't believe that her dad likes her, much less '''love her! Its not that she wants his affection, its that she doesn't think would give it! For example when Addie was five and accidentally broke a cheap vase that he earlier said that he didn't want (because she wasn't looking where she was going when she was reading the history of Ever After. (BTW 5,639 pages) ) ''The almost sent her to boarding school! She was a FIVE YEAR OLD! When Addie was a baby and she was saying her first words she was about to say ''"Da Da" But her fatehr shushed her, picked her up, and told her to say Father instead! Who does that?! Anyways Addie doesn't have a close relationship with her father but really wishes she did. Adddie's Friends Addie's Pets Addie's Acquaintances Addie's Enemies Addie's Romantic Life Outfits Class-ic Schedule Throneroom: Her Majesty the White Queen First Period: Muse-ic with Professor Piper Second Period: Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman Third Period: Beast Training and Care with Professer Poppa Bear Fourth Period: Heroics 101 with King Charming Fifth Period: Storytelling 101 with Professor B. Nimble Sixth Period: Art with Professor Card Addie loves 'Storytelling 101 because she gets to share her brilliant stories with Mr. B. Nimble. Though she never shares them with the class. Addie would simply DIE if she had to read in front of the class. In contrast, she absolutely LOATHES Grimmnastics. It is not that Addie isn't athletic it is just that she doesn't preform well when people are watching. Especially coach Gingerbread! He usually yells at her when she is trying to do something. Addie also likes Art. She loves to paint pictures of her feelings, her thoughts, and what she sees. When she does "Beast Training and Care' she usually hides behind anyone when Professor Papa Bear pulls out a creature hostile or not. Finally Heroics 101. Addie pretty much thinks it is a BIG BORE. She can read the fighting styles in a book, why did she also have to take a class. She doesn't like hurting people and flinches when student fight with sharp, deadly, Swords! Quotes Gallery Addie.png|Awesome Fanart by TaylorRocks AddisonBooksFanArt.png|Beautiful Fanart by Rudino.raagas Category:Females Category:Ms.Marvel 302 Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Tatterhood Category:Ms.Marvel 302's OC Category:Rebels